Sous la corde de la fatalité
by Gentle Slave
Summary: Des mouvements de balancier... Le signe que la fin d'une vie a eu lieu entre cette corde. Et cet homme trop fier pour ne pas le sauver de sa détresse... /!\Mention de suicide/!\


**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

**Petit truc à savoir : Je lisais la Death-Fic Dernier arrêt de Woor Energy. La trouvant super, je me suis dit : "Pourquoi pas en faire une suite ?"**

**Et c'est ainsi que ce OS est né ! :D *oui je sais c'est rapide comme explication mais bon* Et ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher, j'en ai fait un Patron x Geek ! x3**

**Un grand merci à la très gentille Woor de m'avoir autorisée à en faire une suite ! Keur sur toi ma belle ! :3**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Tout ceci n'est que pure fiction et si ça gêne, je la supprimerai.**

**Trigger Warning : /!\Mention de suicide/!\**

* * *

><p>L'horloge du salon indiquait 01h20. C'était l'heure où laquelle cet homme rentrait ce soir-là. D'habitude, il ne revenait pas avant les 5h du matin mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le cœur à aller s'aventurer davantage dans des lieux de luxure.<p>

C'est ainsi que l'homme en noir entra dans la demeure et traversa le salon. Aucun Mathieu pour venir lui demander si il ne s'était pas attiré d'ennuis. _Quelle mère poule, celui-là !_railla le criminel. Effectivement, la petite famille était partie chez Antoine passer la soirée et ils ne reviendraient pas avant le matin. Toute la famille sauf le plus jeune, prétextant qu'il devait finir son jeu vidéo. Ce qui mit leur créateur en colère. Mais ce dernier n'a pas insisté davantage. D'un pas nonchalant, il monta les escaliers et passa devant les différentes chambres des habitants. Lorsque ses pas atteignirent celle du Geek, une sorte d'appréhension envahit son esprit. Il stoppa son avancée pour se tourner vers la porte menant à la chambre du gamin. Chassant cet étrange sentiment, le dangereux criminel afficha un sourire inquiétant.

« Et si j'allais rendre une petite visite au gamin ? »

Appuyant sa main sur la poignée, il ouvrit lentement le panneau de bois et laissait passer sa tête à travers de cette dernière. Il posa en premier lieu ses yeux vers le lit de l'enfant mais il ne s'y trouvait pas. Par réflexe, il ouvrit la porte de sorte à pouvoir passer entièrement et posa son regard droit devant lui. La vision qui se prêtait à ses prunelles cachées par ses lunettes, fit changer son expression subitement.

Malgré la pièce dépourvue de source lumineuse, il pouvait apercevoir quelque chose se balancer. Le bruit d'une corde se frottant à chaque mouvement de balancier fit comprendre au Patron la situation qui se prêtait à lui. Des jambes suspendues dans le vide semblaient se bercer dans le silence de la scène. Son cœur rata un battement. Ses traits autrefois malsains, se changèrent peu à peu en expression de surprise et d'inquiétude.

Ne réfléchissant pas davantage, il se jeta sur le corps pendu et tenta de le décrocher. Après d'énormes efforts, il réussit à retirer le poids sous la gorge du pendu. L'homme en noir posa délicatement le corps au sol sur le dos. S'agenouillant auprès de lui, il libéra le fardeau qui empoignait le cou du jeune garçon, y laissant chez ce dernier, une énorme marque rouge contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Le criminel, le visage totalement méconnaissable, posa son oreille contre la poitrine de la victime. Aucun battement n'était perçu. Pris d'un violent choc, le Patron mit ses mains l'une sur l'autre sur sa poitrine et la compressa. Encore, encore et encore... Il replaça son oreille, à l'affût d'une certaine réponse de la part de son cœur... Mais rien.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Reviens à toi gamin ! »

L'organe vital de l'homme en noir ne fit que s'accélérer davantage et dans un élan de détermination, il releva le menton du petit et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. L'homme voulait donner tout l'air dont il disposait dans ses poumons et à chaque don d'oxygène, il montrait un courage et un sans-froid qu'il avait du mal à garder malgré son habitude. Des larmes roulaient le long des joues du criminel au fur et à mesure des ses expirations. Il ne fallait pas abandonner... Le gamin allait se réveiller, il en était persuadé !

Mais c'est à contre-coeur qu'il détacha ses lèvres tremblantes de celles de l'enfant. Le besoin d'air chez lui, le plongea dans un état de colère. Il fit valser avec fureur ses lunettes dans la pièce. Aucun geste ne pouvait témoigner de la souffrance qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là.

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait gamin !? Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'as fait l'con !? »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il s'empara une seconde fois des lèvres du gamer avec une certaine brutalité. Les gouttes salées tombèrent sur le visage pâle et froid du jeune garçon. Il savait que c'était peine perdue mais un mince espoir était nait en lui. Alors, dans une énième tentative de lui redonner une chance de faire rebattre son cœur, il tenta de continuer ses expirations mais ses pleurs l'en empêchaient à cause de ses soubresauts. Constatant que c'était inefficace, le criminel se replaça devant sa poitrine et recommença une série de compressions sur celle-ci.

Les minutes défilaient... Et toujours aucune réaction de la part du garçon à la casquette. Constatant que ses efforts s'avéraient inutiles, le Patron, dans un élan de désespoir, frappa des poings de toutes ses forces sur la moquette et plongea son visage dans le cou du petit. La froideur de sa peau contre le front brûlant et plein de vie du criminel, le fit perdre tout espoir de le revoir un jour en vie.

« C'est pas vrai... ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein !? »

Les prunelles azures de l'homme considéré comme impitoyable, débordaient de détresse et de désespoir. Il releva son visage et prit celui du gamin entre ses doigts tremblants.

« Bordel, c'est de ma faute ! C'est de ma putain d'faute ! J'en suis sûr ! J'aurais jamais dû te faire tout ça ! Je ne suis qu'une ordure, qu'un salopard ! »

Tout doucement, il s'approcha des lèvres du gamin et y posa les siennes avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas. Le baiser fut chaste et court et malgré la non-réaction de la part du jeune défunt, l'homme en noir y mit toute la tendresse dont il était capable dans ce contact.

« Je suis désolé, putain ! Tellement désolé... ! Je... je sais que c'est pas mes excuses qui vont te faire revenir mais... saches que tout ce que je t'ai fait, n'était pas réellement pour te faire du mal... Je sais, je suis inexcusable mais... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, le torrent de larmes se fit plus intense. Les mains crispées sur l'éternel tee-shirt rouge du gamer, le Patron relâcha la pression de ses doigts pour les faire parcourir sur le doux visage du martyr. Il devait lui dire... Au diable sa foutue fierté !

« J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps mais ma putain de fierté m'a toujours défendu de le faire... Voilà... Je t'aime, gamin. »

Suite à cette déclaration, il posa délicatement la tête du défunt au sol et posa son front contre celui de son amant. Il referma ses paupières restées ouvertes, laissant voir pour une dernière fois ces magnifiques yeux innocents dont le Patron raffolait. Ses larmes étaient moins nombreuses mais néanmoins toujours présentes. Après ce contact qui réconforta quelque peu l'homme en noir, il se releva et essuya les gouttes sur ses joues.

Une petite lumière attira son attention. Celle de la lampe se trouvant sur le bureau où se trouvaient toutes sortes de crayons, et des jeux de tous genres. Mais quelque chose de bien précis attira son attention.

_Un carnet._

Le criminel s'approcha du meuble et se saisit du petit cahier. Il était jaune. Aucun titre n'était figuré dessus. Mais il y avait toutes sortes de hachures sur la couverture. Pris d'une soudaine curiosité, le criminel ouvrit l'ouvrage à la première page.

Des mots. Mal écrits. Écrits de la même manière que lorsque l'on est en colère. D'une haine viscérale. Et d'une profonde tristesse à la fois.

Il put reconnaître ces mots. Des insultes. L'homme en noir ne put que reconnaître ces injures gravées sur le papier jauni. Ces mots. C'étaient ceux que lui et sa famille lui adressaient.

Il tourna plusieurs pages et celles-ci étaient noires d'encre, remplies de toute cette haine contenue dans ces simples traits de crayon. Plus les feuilles tournaient, plus les mouvements de l'homme se firent plus saccadés. Les traits tiraillés par le désarroi, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre le sens de tous ça.

Ce carnet était un moyen de confession. Celui qui l'aidait à rester debout. Mais désormais, il n'était plus suffisant.

Après plus d'une cinquantaine de pages, il arriva à la dernière recouverte d'encre. Celle-ci contenait un petit paragraphe daté à ce jour.

.

_Lundi 3 novembre 2014 (00h45): _

_Ceci est la dernière page de ce carnet. Je suis heureux qu'il se termine enfin après tout ce temps. Il ne me sera plus utile là où je vais._

_Si vous me lisez, sachez que je ne regrette pas mon départ et que vous serez sûrement soulagés que je sois parti. Après tout, je n'ai jamais été aimé et désiré alors à quoi bon subir tout ça..._

_J'aimerais croire qu'il y a un paradis là-haut car c'est là que j'y serais... Oui j'en suis sûr. J'ai toujours été la petite victime qui gardait tout pour soi. Je suis une bonne personne. Contrairement à vous._

_Surtout toi, Patron. _

_Tu est celui qui m'a fait subir les pires choses et sache que je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends._

_Vous autres, j'aurais tellement aimé vous considérer comme ma famille... Mais... Je ne pouvais pas... Pas après tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir. Je ne peux pas vous dire que je suis désolé. Je l'ai trop fait lorsque vous m'insultez et me rabaissez. Je n'en peux plus, je suis fatigué et je n'arrive plus à espérer... Je n'arrive plus à supporter tout ça avec mon petit corps trop faible. Voilà tout._

_C'est sur ces mots que je clore ce carnet à tout jamais._

_Adieu_

_Geek_

_ ._

Le Patron fixait de ses yeux vides, la feuille imprégnée de la pluie de gouttes salées qu'il avait provoquée. Il referma aussitôt le livre et le reposa sur le bureau.

L'homme se tourna vers le corps inanimé et s'y approcha. En douceur, il le porta entre ses bras et l'installa sur son lit. Entouré de ses nombreuses peluches, le Geek restait toujours aussi beau aux yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Je suis tellement désolé, gamin... Si tu savais...Je comprend que tu me détestes... J'espère juste que tu es finalement heureux là où tu es... »

Il s'agenouilla et s'empara de la main glaciale de son défunt amant. Les larmes sa tarissaient au fil du temps qui s'écoulait et le criminel amoureux finit par s'endormir aux côtés de l'homme qui ne connaitra jamais le sens du mot _aimer_.


End file.
